


Volume 1: Conception & Creation

by ReginaPrince



Series: The Modern Prometheus [2]
Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Epistolary, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginaPrince/pseuds/ReginaPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor Frankenstein - one of the most scientifically brilliant minds of the modern age - attempts a highly unorthodox experiment that blurs the line between satisfying humanities ever increasing thirst for knowledge, and upsetting the natural order by playing with matters that ought not to be played with. When Victor is faced with the product of this experiment, will he be able to handle the repercussions of his actions, or will it be up to a certain army doctor to repair his mistakes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Letters

_To Miss Lavenza, Switzerland (March 4 th, 2002)_

Dear cousin. You’ll be happy to hear that I’ve reached London safely, despite your worries. I arrived yesterday actually, but I only just got the chance to write. I’m happy and well, and increasingly excited about the new job. But before I tell you all about it, let me ask how everyone is at home. Is Mother taking well to my absence? Send her and Papa my regards. And little William! As for Ernest, I’m certain he’s positively glad about me leaving. Please make sure he doesn’t enter my room though. Just because I’m not there doesn’t mean I don’t know when he’s fiddled with my microscopes.

London itself is a pleasant place. Not as beautiful as Geneva, of course, but it has its own charm. The weather will take some getting used to though. I’m glad you made me pack all those winter clothes. There’s only a chilly breeze now but it promises to get colder.

I haven’t seen the labs yet, but I’ve met a fellow scientist. His name is Doctor Krempe, and he met me at the airport. He’s actually a rather unpleasant old man, but he’s definitely knowledgeable in the study of genomics, and like me he studied natural philosophy. I’m to work under him and a Professor Waldman, who I shall meet tomorrow on my first day at work. I feel a sense of nervous anticipation at the thought of it. Who would have thought that at the meagre age of 24, I’d be able to work for the prestigious Eurofins Laboratories?

Oh, I should tell you about my lodgings. They’re a lot better than I expected, given that they’re Government provided. Don’t ask me about that, I’m not sure how that happened either. The place is not as large as our house back home, but it’s big enough that it has three bedrooms, which is more than adequate for a single man like myself. The best part is that I have my own laboratory in the basement! It’s brilliant, really. It has much better facilities than the one Papa had made for me at home. All the perks of the job, I suppose.

It’s night now, so I should probably sleep. It would be awful to turn up drowsy or late on my first day. I hope you are doing well, dear Elizabeth. Write soon, I miss you already.

Love,  
Victor Frankenstein  
  


* * *

_  
To Miss Lavenza, Switzerland (September 18 th, 2002)_

Dear cousin. I’m sorry I haven’t written much lately, it’s just that I’ve been terribly busy these past few months. The work is rather time-consuming, and by the time I get home each night I’m usually too tired to respond. I’ll make more of an effort from now on though; I do not want you to feel neglected.

Has my package to Ernest arrived yet? I’m not sure how fast the British Postal Service works. If it has, make sure he only opens it on the 20th. I don’t want him opening his birthday present early. It’s a pretty special gift. After all, 17 is a special age. I’ll give him a call on the day to wish him personally. Make sure you’re at home so I may talk with you too.

Oh Elizabeth, I saw the video of you performing at Monty’s reception. Papa sent me the link. You played magnificently. I envy the skill you have with your violin, and miss hearing you play. Seeing you looking so pretty in your dress made me miss you more too, although I have to say you’re always pretty, no matter what you wear.

I hope Mother is doing fine. Papa told me she was feeling a bit under the weather lately. I trust that you’re taking care of her. Write soon.

Love,  
Victor Frankenstein  
  


* * *

_  
To Miss Lavenza, Switzerland (December 7 th, 2002)_

Dear Elizabeth. Hope you are all doing well. I’m writing to tell you that I will be visiting for Christmas this year, even though you had doubts about my busy work schedule. I have it cleared with the company, they are delighted with me for my recent improvements to their chemical instruments, and very willing to oblige with my desire to meet with my family. It’s really fantastic. I am an esteemed presence now, everybody admires me. It’s what I love about science. In other subjects, you can only go as far as your predecessors, but in science, there’s always a continuing thirst for knowledge and there’s always more discoveries to be made.

Don’t worry; I won’t let it get to my head. There’s still a lot more work to do, and a lot more discoveries to be made. In fact, I’ve recently found myself very interested in the structure of the human frame, well actually, any animal imbued with life. I’ve never been very philosophical, as you know, but it interests me to know how the principle of life proceeds. Of course, I don’t expect to gain anything from working on this, but I think I’m going to pursue this subject in my spare time. It’s been running around in my head for a while, and you know what I’m like when I’m curious. But I will make sure to write. Don’t worry, you will not be forgotten.

Expect me back in Geneva by the 19th. I can’t wait to see you all. Write soon.

Love,  
Victor Frankenstein  
  


* * *

_  
To Miss Lavenza, Switzerland (February 12 th, 2003)_

Elizabeth. I’m dropping everything and coming back right away. Why didn’t you warn me when it was getting worse? And I thought she was doing so well when I last visited. Is Papa alright? What about William and Ernest? I suppose it’s a good thing you hired the Moritz girl as a nursemaid for William. I can’t imagine Mother taking care of a 4 year old in her condition, and there is nobody I can think of as more appropriate than Justine.

Don’t fret Elizabeth, keep strong. I’m taking the next flight to Geneva. I’ll be there soon.

Victor Frankenstein


	2. Entries

_Victor Frankenstein’s Journal Entry (February 15 th, 2003)_

I am in a great deal of pain right now. Emotional pain, though there’s a physical ache in my chest that I cannot get rid of too. My mother, Caroline Frankenstein, has recently passed away from her battle with cancer. And I wasn’t even there to see her through it.

I feel upset, and angry. Upset that she was taken away from me, from her family, at such a young age. Upset that she could not manage to hold on for just a couple of hours longer so I could at least be with her in her final moments. And angry too. But not at her, no, I could never be angry with such a benevolent being. Angry at myself, for travelling halfway across the world and not taking care of her myself, like I should have. I’ve been so committed to my work, I totally forgot my responsibilities as a son and elder brother. How was it fair for me to become so engrossed in my studies that I leave behind those who supported me throughout my younger life and brought me to this prestigious position in the first place?

And even now, I’m being selfish. I _should_ be staying at the Frankenstein Villa, supporting my grieving father and brothers. I _should_ be taking care of my dearest Elizabeth, who is beside herself with grief. Instead, I have abandoned them for the mountains. Abandoned my family for the Swiss Alps. Just as I abandoned them to London for some fancy undercover Government job.

I should have known from the moment they offered it that it would be bad for me. The prestigious title, the large sums of money, the far too grand lodgings… I was a fool not to think it through. No good can come out of a job that requires dishonesty to ones family. Mother always taught me this; how could I have disregarded her words like that? I am an utter fool, and now I am also a lying coward. I cannot face my family right now. There is too much sadness, I cannot take it. My own grief threatens to overwhelm me, how could I handle my sweet Elizabeth feeling the same? And Papa, he must be suffering even more. Oh, why did it take her? She was much too young. Far too young.

It seems even the heavens feel my despair. It looks as though it will start to rain any minute now, an event I did not prepare for. I have wandered too far to get back to the town before it starts, and there can’t possibly be any shelter in the mountains. I don’t think my rain jacket is in my hiking pack, but I will check.

It is not. Maybe the heavens are not sympathising with me, but ridiculing me. Oh, Victor is upset, let us make him more so by raining upon him. My best hope is to hike on to Chêne. It is not far and I just may make it before it rains. How did I come to be so lost in my thoughts that I hiked this far? I must cease writing for now if I am to get there before I become soaked.

 

Fortune has smiled upon me, and I must be thankful for its timing. Just minutes ago it started raining, but I have found shelter in the form of a cave. I have never before seen this cave, although I have traversed these very mountains several times – both with my father and by myself. But I am not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, especially seeing as this storm seems to be getting worse.

Good heavens, the rain is terrifying. I have never before experienced such terrible weather. I can’t say I’m a man of religion, but it honestly looks as though the heavens are furious. My own grievances seem pale in the face of this horrifying display of nature’s anger. I wonder, is it silly of me to fear for my own life right now?

Ten minutes have passed, and the rains show no sign of ceasing. I find myself dwelling on how Mother would react upon seeing such weather. When I was a child, she would have sat by the window that overlooked the mountains, let me climb into her lap and stroked her lovely fingers through my hair as I watched the electrical displays in awe. She was always so loving, so caring. It is unfair that she is taken away from us so young. I can only hope that death is treating her well. But still, her death, it can’t b-

Apologies for that horrid ink smudge. I just witnessed the most dazzling thing, and it alarmed me. A single lightning bolt hit a tree. It was so brilliant, so bright, I could almost not see. It astounds me how one second a living thing can stand, proud and tall, full of beauty and life, and then next all that remains are charred ashes. How easily life can be snuffed, just as my Mother’s was…

I must be tired, for some reason I seem to suddenly remember Luigi Galvani’s name. My mind is filled with thoughts of bioelectrical impulses and reanimated frogs. Things I have studied, but not considered for a long while. What relevance do they have right now? The storm appears to not be calming anytime soon, I think it best that I attempt some sleep. One can only hope I will be able to make it back tomorrow morning. Oh, I do hope my family is not worrying about me too. What a fool I am, to go traversing mountains in this time of grief.

I am tired. I shall sleep now.

Victor Frankenstein  
  


* * *

_  
Victor Frankenstein’s Journal Entry (February 14 th, 2003)_

I have made it back to Frankenstein Villa safely. Everyone is relieved that I am safe; apparently the storm gave them much cause to worry. Our recent loss of Mother has not helped the issue.

I am to stay in Geneva for two more days, to attend the funeral, then immediately depart to London again. There is something that has been plaguing my mind, but it cannot be looked into here in Switzerland. It shall have to wait until I return to Britain. Until then, may Mother rest in peace.

Victor Frankenstein  
  


* * *

_  
To Victor Frankenstein, England (March 3 rd, 2003)_

Dear Victor,

I am worried about you. You have not been writing recently, and nobody in the family has heard from you since you last left Geneva. Papa tries to pretend as though he is okay, but he is hurting. Even William and Ernest are still affected by the loss of their Mother. Please Victor, I know your work is important, but do try to at least call us once in a while. I cannot help but feel as though we have lost two people now, not one.

Love, Elizabeth  
  


* * *

_  
To Victor Frankenstein, England (June 18 th, 2003)_

Dear Victor,

Thank you for the lovely dress you sent, it is beautiful. I have attached some photos of me wearing it so you may see how well it fits. My birthday was lovely, but it would have been so much lovelier had you been here with us. I understand that your work is very demanding, and I would never push you to abandon something you are so passionate about, but I would love to hear from you more often. Papa would too, though he is more accepting of your choice of pursuits. After all, it was he who always encouraged you to seek a greater understanding of the world through science.

Did you know, Ernest has a girlfriend now? He won’t say it, but I know what it means when he shuts himself in his room with his laptop and comes out with that extremely pleased face of his. I haven’t met her yet, but I don’t suppose it will be too long before he introduces her. His Grade 12 Formal is coming up soon; we’ll have to meet his date then at least.

Please write soon.

Love, Elizabeth  
  


* * *

_  
To Miss Lavenza, Switzerland (July 1 st, 2003)_

Dear Miss Lavenza.

I understand you are concerned about your friends safety and health, let me at once assure you that Victor is perfectly fine. He has just been rather engrossed in his studies and work as of recent, but you cannot blame him. With a brilliant mind like his, it is no wonder he is so dedicated to furthering his knowledge. I will admit though, Victor has not been his usual self lately. Well, since the sad incident in February actually. He has become more introverted, more focused on his work. I see him spending a lot of time reading in the library, although why he is interested in galvanism and natural philosophy I cannot for the life of me comprehend. One of his quirks I suppose.

Nevertheless, I will inform Victor of your concerns and have him contact you presently. If ever again you need my help, do not hesitate to contact me.

Dr Henry Clerval  
 _Head Mortician  
Riverside Morgue_


	3. Texts & Records

_SMS to Victor F – 08:37 2/7/2003  
_ hey vic. stop being a rude asshole and give your woman a call.

_SMS to Henry C – 08:52 2/7/2003  
_ Elizabeth isnt my woman and Im not trying to ignore her. Ive been busy.

_SMS to Victor F – 08:57 2/7/2003  
_ yeah well shes getting really worried about you. we all are. are you ok?

_SMS to Henry C – 09:20 2/7/2003  
_ Im fine. Lot of work, thats all. Ill call her tomorrow.

_SMS to Victor F – 09:32 2/7/2003  
_ ok. drinks tonight?

_SMS to Henry C – 09:33 2/7/2003  
_ Cant.

_SMS to Victor F – 09:33 2/7/2003_  
worth a shot.  


* * *

  
SBG Library Records  
Card owner: Frankenstein, Victor  
No: 10552463

The History of Electrophysiology – A Roberto  
Borrowed: 19.03.03  
Returned: 29.03.03

A Study in Human Evolution – Dr W Jamieson  
Borrowed: 14.04.03  
Returned: 28.04.03

Anatomy 101 – Dr J L Rhinestone  
Borrowed: 28.04.03  
Renewed: 12.05.03  
Returned: 17.05.03

Theories on Transhumanism – Prof A De Grey  
Borrowed: 12.05.03  
Returned: 24.05.03

The Anatomy of Deception – L. Goldstone  
Borrowed: 12.05.03  
Returned: 14.05.03

Higher Chemistry, 3rd Edition – Dr R Song & Dr M Mitchell  
Borrowed: 17.05.03  
Returned: 24.05.03  
 _Note: Slight water [or other unknown liquid] damage to end pages. Damage fee paid._

The Princess Diaries – M Cabot  
Borrowed: 24.05.03  
Returned: 28.05.03

The Many Philosophical Works of Jean Stein – R Steinbeck  
Borrowed: 24.05.03  
Returned: 28.05.03

Physiology – Dr C U Roberts  
Borrowed: 24.05.03  
Returned: 03.06.03  


* * *

  
SMS to Henry C – 15:22 18/6/03  
Henry, I need entry into the morgue again. Sometime in the next two days.

 _SMS to Victor F – 15:34 18/6/03  
_ i dont know vic. herc is getting really suss about you coming down here all the time.

 _SMS to Henry C – 15:35 18/6/03  
_ Tell him its for medical research! Where else do you expect me to find a dead body?

_SMS to Victor F – 15:39 18/6/03  
_ he says if its for your fancy gvmt job, you should get a permit or something. but fine, ill sneak you in at 2 tomorrow.

_SMS to Henry C – 15:42 18/6/03_  
Thanks.  


* * *

  
Annual Report: Frankenstein, Victor

Compiled by: Professor M Waldman  
Date: 5th December, 2003

[Some details may be withheld for security]

 _Managers Commentary:  
_ Victor Frankenstein has displayed excellent progress and proficiency since the beginning of his employment here at the XXXXXXX Laboratories. He has astonished and impressed fellow colleagues and superiors alike with his ardour and commitment to his work. The work he completed on the XX-X XXXX is one of his most notable achievements, along with his several improvements to the molecular physics machines (which is not even his division) and he has made several profound discoveries in the natural philosophy branch – all the while managing to complete all his assigned tasks without fail.

Victor does seem to be rather introverted, and spends most of his time within the laboratories or in the XXX XXXX library working on his tasks or something that personally interests him. He does not attempt to socialise with other employees, and several times has continued working through his breaks, engrossed in his work. This may need to be looked into.

Personally I feel that Victor’s wishes to be left relatively alone should be granted, as he demonstrates that he is capable of handling his work and balancing his hobbies without the need of companionship. He has a brilliant mind and shows knowledge and maturity beyond his years, and I am delighted that he is making the most of it.

_Detailed report on next page…_


End file.
